Pieces
by Neonsocksandglitter
Summary: Malfoy and I had always been close, and by that I mean close as in proximity. Same classes, same friends, same hobbies. You'd think five years down the line that we'd have learnt how to tolerate each other, but you'd be wrong. In fact, it is surprisingly easy to be so close to someone and yet have nothing to do with them. It's strange how quickly things can change.
1. The Slap

**A/N: Obvious disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **I've had this story on my laptop for about a year, it's not complete yet but I've got a decent amount ready to post HOWEVER I've been a bit nervous because it's kind of my baby. Let me know what you think, but please be nice and try to keep an open mind - this is not a sad story! it's meant to be a lighthearted/funny story with more serious undertones.**

 **Also chapters will normally be a lot longer and written in either Rose or Scorpius's POV, this is just a taster.**

 **Currently rated T, but I'm not sure if the language used (especially later on) means I should make it an M? If anyone has an issue with the rating please let me know, I'm more than happy to change it.**

 **Anxiously yours, H x**

* * *

 **November of Rose's 7** **th** **year at Hogwarts**

Our story starts with a rather vicious slap to the face. Our perpetrator is one Miss Rose Weasley, her tear stained face looks so sorrowful it _almost_ seems like enough justification for the outburst.

Our 'dark knight' so to speak, quite ironically, was the whiter than white Scorpius Malfoy. He needed a moment to take in what just happened to, in his own words, his 'perfectly porcelain' face, which was smarting red as we speak.

He looked dumbfounded. I don't blame him. Being slapped off guard for, what appears to you, no particular reason can be very daunting. Especially when there's as much venom in your attackers eyes as there lies in Rose Weasley's. There's a very high probability that she would have murdered him on the spot if there were fewer onlookers.

"I hate you Scorpius Malfoy!" She screamed, the tears overflowing from her big brown eyes, she looked rather pathetic really. Well she would have if she wasn't screaming at the top of her voice. That did rather damage the damsel in distress facade somewhat. Don't tell Rose I called her that.

With one final scream of disgust and a particularly nasty look of disdain, she turned on her heel and ran up the hill towards the castle.

Albus Potter, standing in the shadows behind his best friend, both of them staring in the direction of the retreating red storm. The Potter boy looked exasperated and exhausted. He stood there, silent, waiting for the rage to burst out of his friend.

"Did you see that?" Scorpius practically barked in disgust.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

For this Albus had no response. He didn't stop her because he didn't want to get caught in the cross fire. Rose would never forgive him for defending what Scorpius had said.

He shrugged slightly.

Scorpius was too far beyond angry to notice the sadness creeping into Albus's eyes, the sadness he had done a darn good job of hiding these past few months.

He watched his friend seethe, face set in a scowl and anger lacing his every word. Albus could only think of one thing that would calm Scorpius down, and that was the truth.

He took a deep breathe.

"Rose's Mum is sick, mate." He murmured, just loud enough so that the two of them could hear, despite the fact that any onlookers who had gathered quickly dispersed when Rose ran head on into them.

He was met with a defiant look.

"So Hermione Granger has a cold. Boo. Freaking. Hoo. Your cousin just fucking slapped me." Scorpius obviously didn't get the 'be quiet' memo.

The blonde was seeing red. Not to mention the irony in that half his face was covered in a bright red hand print, given to him by the very person who defines was it is be to 'Red'.

Albus shook his head, his shaggy black mop following as if his hair itself was tutting his best friend.

"She doesn't have a cold."

That was all he said, but the meaningful look that followed meant he didn't have to say anything more.

The fury that had hold of his friend lingered just a second longer before disappearing entirely as he took in what Albus was saying. His erratic breathing the only lingering sign there was ever anything to write home about. Everything was slowly starting to make sense.

Eyebrows furrowing, stormy grey orbs swirling, realisation dawning.

Oh my holy cow, the pompous git has realised what an idiot he had just been to poor Rose Weasley! I never thought this day would ever come.

Albus, whilst dismayed for his friend, mainly felt defeated, it was written all over his face.

"Fuck." Scorpius whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

"Yeah."


	2. The Breakfast

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **In the** _ **Actual**_ **Beginning**

Malfoy and I had always been close in the sense that since the first year in Hogwarts we had shared the same classes and the same immediate friend group. We effectively spent all our free time in each other's company. Despite this, we had never been able to see eye to eye on anything. Our friends didn't seem to mind the constant bickering. I think by the time fourth year rolled around, most of them had been able to block us out whenever we starting fighting.

I didn't think anything of it at the time. That was just Malfoy.

I was on my back from the Hospital Wing, where I'd spent the last three days doing my very best impersonation of an Opera singer. Not by choice of course. I knew it had something to do with that snivelling conniving coward, and oh boy I couldn't wait to plot my revenge.

Raw throat and hoarse voice aside though, begrudgingly I can admit I wasn't fully faultless. Not two weeks earlier had that snake been walking around school with bright orange hair. That'll teach him to call me carrots.

I'm sure by now, you will have sensed a pattern between Malfoy and myself, a pattern that neither of us had planned on breaking anytime soon. Pranking each other was simply far too satisfying, and our ongoing war was legendary, first years talked about us in awe. I liked that.

That was until I overheard a conversation between Al and my other best friend who was coincidentally also called Al. Alice Longbottom, fellow Gryffindor, partner in crime and the only person in the universe that I'd trust to save me a cookie and not spit on it or drop it. Our friendship was my favourite thing about Hogwarts. The only argument we'd ever had over the last four years was when we were taking turns napping in Ancient Runes and she mucked up and fell asleep when she was meant to be on watch. The whole thing lasted a week and included one detention that involved a hair tugging fight and three sob sessions. But straight after that we were back to normal.

Hop footing back to my dorm to enjoy a long hot shower before imaging all the mash potato I was going to consume for dinner, I heard a grunt. A prank war as epic as mine and Malfoy's meant that I'd developed ninja like reflexes that came in useful when things were inevitably pelted/dropped/cast at me. This included assuming the worst and hiding whenever something felt off. Also, I was a nosy little bugger, if there was anything gossip worthy happening on the other side of this wall, I was going to find out what.

I stealthily slipped back round the corner and positioned myself so I was able to hear what was being said.

"I'm so annoyed at them, 4 fucking years and they are still behaving like 5 year olds."

"Well else did you expect Al? They've always hated each other."

"Yes but that is what is so frustrating, they hate each other because they are essentially the same person. They like the same foods, sports and music. They have the same friends and spend basically the entire school holidays together because of it. Don't they realise how fucking hard it is on the rest of us?"

"You could just tell them this, you know?"

"Don't you think I've tried?" He sighed resolutely, "They're both just so fucking stubborn."

I couldn't hear a response to this, so I stuck my head round the corner as quickly as I could, only to be greeted by my cousin embraced in a full body hug from Alice. I would normally have let this roll off me like all Al's begging for me to just to nicer to his friend. I would have. If only I hadn't seen his face.

He looked so sad.

This played on my mind all the way back to the dorms, so much so that it ruined my glorious shower and I took almost no enjoyment from my second plate of mash. I didn't stop thinking about it all night, waking several times after confusing and slightly terrifying dreams. The weirdest of which was Malfoy's face on a giant piñata. I was holding a bat, and whenever I took a swing he cried and a voice that I assume was meant to symbolise Al screamed mournfully.

...

I think I need to lay off the late night cheese.

I still hadn't been able to shake this overwhelming feeling of guilt by breakfast the next day and it was only on arriving at the Great Hall I decided what I was going to do.

Making my way over to the Slytherin table (not completely uncommon given 2 of my closest friends were in this house), I plonked myself down in between Al and Blaise, and opposite Malfoy.

"Morning all!" I chimed.

In response I received two grunts of acknowledgement. One thing I'd learned about my friends over the years is that none of them were morning people.

Then swallowing my pride, I followed this up with an equally chirpy, "Morning Malfoy!"

I swear he choked on his toast, looking up momentarily startled before fixing me with an inquisitive gaze. A moment of silence passed as he observed me carefully.

"Weasley." He conceded with a slight nod, but not before deciding there was no imminent threat, I'm sure.

"So," Malfoy started, conversationally, "Did anyone hear about the nail biter of a match between the Chudley Cannons and the Falmouth Falcons yesterday? The Cannons played heroically but of course they were robbed of the title." He glanced across the table at Al and Blaise, looking for a response.

 _Oh god, he's a Cannon's fan, being civil was going to be far more difficult than I realised._

After this comment though, it opened the floor up to a lively quidditch debate. I spent the entire time resisting saying that the Cannons were stupid, their team work was pathetic at best, and anyone who supported them clearly didn't have a lot going on upstairs. This would have led to Malfoy insulting my father and brother, which would then have resulted in an all-out war.

See, who needs to have arguments with Malfoy when I already know exactly how they'd play out in my head?

I continued this routine for the week that followed, making amicable small talk and realising that it wasn't actually the worst thing in the world. By the end of the week, they'd even started saving me a spot at their table.

Our major breakthrough happened on the fourth day of breakfast, I'd dragged Alice with me for back up after divulging what I'd overheard. We arrived as Al was ripping into Malfoy about his favourite toppings for his toast. Alice saw this as a perfect opening to drop me in it.

Later, when we were alone, she claimed she saw a bonding opportunity or some shit, personally I think she just wanted the chance to make some money.

"Tell me about it, Rose here has the vilest taste in breakfast."

"Ah no way, I bet you 5 galleons that Scor's is worse."

"Say on three?" Ally held out her hand for Al shake.

"Guys, is this really necessary?" But my doubts fell on deaf ears.

Al reached across the table and shook Ally's hand.

"One, two, three -"

"Marmite, one fried egg, salt and some ketchup!"

"MARMITE, A FRIED EGG, KETCHUP AND A SPRINKLING OF SALT!"

They both yelled simultaneously, pulling faces of disgust as they went.

 _What in the name of Merlin?_

This outcry was followed by a moment of silence in which no one seemed to know where to look. I could feel my face burning up. I didn't even risk looking at Malfoy.

"Literally feel violated just hearing that out loud, mate." Blaise spoke up, glancing sympathetically over at Malfoy, then to me.

And then by some weird force of nature, both Malfoy and myself each picked up the crusts from our plate and chucked them at him in response.

"You're missing ou-"

"You don't know what you're miss-"

Both of us trailing off when we realised what was happening. Startled, my eyes instinctively flew to Malfoy's. His normally pale demeanor was tinged pink.

Recovering quickly he mused,

"Seems like you're not as crazy as I pegged you for, Weasley."

Then the weirdest thing happened. He shot a brief but delightful smile my way. Not one of those evil smiles usually reserved just for me, or even his trademark Malfoy smirk that he usually combined with a single raised brow and a wicked glint in his eyes. In fact if I hadn't witnessed one myself, I'd think his face incapable of doing anything other than smiling, it was _that_ sweet.

 _Huh._

Unsure how to process this new information, I decided my best option was to remove myself from the situation. I stood up, making a half arsed excuse about some essay due next period that they all, except Malfoy, knew I'd completed because I'd helped each of them with it. I sped out of the Great Hall as quickly and nonchalantly as physically possible, which given my short legs and bright red face, was not very quick or nonchalant.

* * *

I did my best to avoid Malfoy in the coming weeks. I was already spooked by the toast thing, I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if I found anything else in common with him, I was just getting used to the idea that I would have to get along with him. Besides, I figured after my masterful attempt at civility, I deserved some time off.

Thankfully a welcome distraction came in the form of gooey heart shaped eyes and nervous girly giggles. Yes, our little group was about to be invaded for the first time ever, by a love interest. Cue the popcorn crunching and overzealous soda slurping from me.

I was sat by the fire in the common room, doing a bit of extra reading for an essay we had coming up in Potions, Ally was sat by my feet drawing a star map for Divination. Both of us were pretty oblivious to our surroundings, fully immersed in our own thoughts. Well we were until we heard an excited squeal coming from the entryway, looking up in time to spot a blur of our best friend headed straight for the dorms. Taking a second we both glanced at each other, sharing looks of incredulous bewilderment at our normally shy friend screaming in front of most of Gryffindor house, then without a second thought we each threw our respective work on the floor and ran after Maddy.

On arriving at the dorms, flinging the door wide open, we were greeted by the sight of Maddy jumping from bed to bed, clutching a pillow and waving it above her head.

"OhmygoshohmyGOSH girls you will not believe it, you literally won't believe it!" She squealed, still jumping.

"What?" We both yelled back in unison.

"HE ASKED ME OUT!" She cried.

Now I'm not proud of what I did next.

Grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her forward, we both then also started squealing, leaping onto the nearest bed and hopping over to Maddy. What followed was five minutes of hugging and more screaming, and lots of jumping, before we all collapsed onto my bed, our heads hanging off the side.

After the laughter died down, Ally asked how it happened, to which Maddy dove into a half hour long account of who said what, exactly how they said it, including facial expressions and impressions.

To be honest, her account of the nervous conversation, the shy movements and the general tip toeing around the point for bloody ages sounded like my idea of hell. Don't get me wrong, I loved seeing Maddy smile so bright, however if I ever start to sound like a lovelorn sap, please avada me on the spot. I am a big believer in cutting the bullshit, and one day, whoever I ended up with, had to be on the same page. I was aware, however, that I was the anomaly in this situation, pretty much all the girls I know love the flowers and chocolates, and I fully accepted this fact. I was the odd ball, and that was okay.

I yawned first, setting both of the girls off and not long later we decided to call it a night. We had one last group hug, which may or may not have included more screaming and jumping, then climbed into our respective beds.

"Blimey," Mads sighed, "I had no idea it was possible to be this happy." I could hear the smile in her voice.

Her words reverberated round in my head as I drifted to sleep, my own grin sliding off my face as I gave way to my dreams.

* * *

 **A few weeks before Christmas, Fourth Year- Gryffindor Common Room**

I was curled up with a book on my favourite sofa, just metres from the crackling fire, and right next to the window. The rain lashing against the glass somehow made my situation seem even cosier. But like all good things, it came crashing down just minutes later.

"Jane Oust-ten." An annoyingly familiar voice read out.

I sighed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? This is the Gryffindor common room." I replied without looking up from my book, trying my best to sound bored and indifferent when, in reality, I was repressing real rage. Nothing riled me up more than his voice, even after my silent promise to keep things calm for Al.

"And it's pronounced Austen, you idiot."

"Mhm," was his gruff response, before he took a seat next to me.

 _Oh hell no._

Sure we had been civil these last few weeks, but ever since that dreaded breakfast I had been actively avoiding being alone with him. A plan so brilliant it would have worked out, if only Malfoy had got the memo.

I was all but ready to tell him kindly where to go when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm more of a Bronte man myself, I must admit." He murmured.

I didn't even have to look at him to tell he was smirking, I could hear it in his voice. Cocky bastard.

 _Trust Malfoy to think he can one up m- Wait, what did he just say?_

I glanced up in time to see him pull out a battered copy of 'The Tenant of Wildfell Hall'. This time, it was his turn to ignore me. He read whilst I stuttered back and forth, still trying to address this new information.

 _What the hell?_

My thoughts were interrupted, once again, by a bored voice,

"I'd shut your pie hole if I was you Weasley, otherwise you might catch a fly."

Scowling I let out a small sigh of defeat, to which he responded with a light chuckle. And that was how it began. Every Sunday afternoon between the hours of one and four, Scorpius Malfoy would blag his way into the Gryffindor common room, and curl up next to me on the two-seater sofa, book in hand. We never spoke.

It was during those 3 hours every week that I slowly came to realise that maybe, just maybe, Scorpius Malfoy wasn't as much of a git as he had lead me to believe. But don't get me wrong, he was still vile.


	3. The Party

**Fifth year – Scorpius's POV**

"Oh my merlin! When did it become summer?!"

This was received by a few snorts from our group of oh-so-supportive friends.

I pondered a minute, it said quite a lot about Weasley that none of the people that knew her best even considered the fact that she might be joking.

"Of course you wouldn't have noticed the change of season Rose, you've had your nose stuck in a bloody book since Christmas."

"That may be so Al, but no more."

She grinned and gestured dramatically with her arms. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was a bird trying to take off. Actually scratch that. That was probably exactly what she was trying to do.

"Care to tell me why that is?" Her grin growing.

I cut in, trying with all my might to keep too much amusement from my voice. "No more owls?"

"Correct Malfoy!" She responded chirpily, then she threw her head back, arms waving up and down, and screamed to the sky, "NO MORE OWLS!"

 _Was she trying to become an Owl…?_

She was met with several half arsed woo's and one semi enthusiastic, but still pathetic, applaud. She didn't seem to care.

"Yeesh Weasley, maybe a little warning next time yeah?"

She skipped over to me, confidently standing directly in front of me, grinning from ear to ear, reaching over, she then ruffled my hair.

"Not even you can ruin my mood today, blondie. Now, I fancy ice cream, who's in?"

I felt a disgruntled noise escape my lips as I panicked that my hair no longer was the perfect balance of 'roguishly handsome whilst highlighting the fact that I have a comfy shoulder to cry on'. Dammit. I ran my hands through my hair frantically, in a desperate attempt to right the masterpiece that takes at least half an hour of careful preening to perfect. Obviously my so-called best friends didn't care about my appearance to bother to wait for me however it was easy to work out which way they went, all I had to do was follow the obnoxiously loud chatter trail.

Rose yelled back as I ran to catch up.

"Oh drat, I thought we'd lost you."

After a moment that lasted a little over a second, I smirked as the realisation dawned. Normally a sentence like that coming from a girl like Weasley would contain a lot more bite.

 _Interesting._

 **Fifth year – Rose's POV**

 _This is what summer was about._

I smiled to myself as I watched a drop of melted chocolate ice cream roll all the way down the side of the cone and drip onto my hand. In my attempt to lick it off, obviously I got it all over my nose. A few minutes later and all evidence that I'd just consumed 3 scoops of heavenly frozen chocolatey goodness had completely disappeared. I was quite proud, if I do say so myself.

Looking around, I sighed contently. Surrounded by my very best friends and Malfoy, eating copious amounts of ice cream, with nothing but the entire summer stretched out in front of me. This was the single best feeling ever.

Alice Longbottom and Blaise Zabini were lying down, basking in the warm-ish heat of the mid-afternoon Scottish sun (which if any of you have ever been to the mountains in Scotland in July, will know isn't all that warm). Albus was sat up behind them, tearing up grass and seeing how much he could get in Blaise's hair before he noticed. James and Fred were sat under a tree nearby, surrounded by books that neither one was paying much attention to. Their NEWTs didn't finish until next week, poor suckers. Maddy and Lysander were lying on their backs, legs intertwined, looking as cute as ever. And last but not least, my gaze fell over one Scorpius Malfoy. The one positive from being holed up in the library for the past 6 months, with the exception of practically perfect grades, was being away from him. Well kind of.

Recently, or at least during the last few weeks, it seemed like every time I turned around he'd be there, locked and loaded with an insult. He always managed to find new ways to annoy me, some of them have been quite creative too. One time, about a month ago he charmed my Ancient Runes textbook to sing whenever I opened it, making studying impossible. It took me a week to figure out how to stop it, and by then it had already done its damage. I still find myself humming the absolutely absurd Chudley Cannons anthem when I'm not paying attention.

 _Which reminds me, now that exams are over I have time to get him back for that one. Damn Malfoy. Who the hell does he think he is? Strutting around the school like he owns the place, always checking his hair in anything with a slight reflection. And why the hell does he have to glow like that in the sunlight?_

I could handle the fact that Malfoy lives to piss me off, what I couldn't deal with however, is the fact that he is effing beautiful, and if it came down to it (and no one would find out of course) I would jump at a chance to see what Molly Finnegan has been raving about since they got it on at a party one time last year. _That_ was my main problem with the git.

He must have felt my gaze as he looked up. Now maybe I should have looked away, or pretended that I just so happened to be having a staring match with the piece of air right above his head, however after 6 months of constant work and no play, I seemed to have developed a new found sense of confidence, or a death wish, the jury is still out on that one.

Our sort-of-encounter lasted an entire three seconds, despite feeling like hours in my head. He smirked, knowing that I'd been caught mid stare, and that he was the poor victim of said stare. Merlin that git looked more pompous than ever. I was determined to turn this around. For the first time in my life my body had listened to me and my face hadn't turned into a violent shade of 'tomato' red. I had to make the most of it.

Malfoy had been pissing me off long enough. I made sure I was shooting him my most intense gaze, praying to Merlin that after 6 months out of practice I could still look mildly alluring if I concentrated, and then I winked, smirking in a way that I hoped was both teasing and menacing.

Shock fell across his sharp features and he dropped his gaze to, what I can only imagine to be a very interesting piece of grass.

 _Ha bloody ha._

 _Rose - 1, Malfoy - well about 200, but not for long, I'll show him._

* * *

 **A few days later at the Hogwarts after OWLs party**

I barely recognised the Great Hall when we arrived, it had been completely transformed. Where there used to be four long tables instead there were about 30 round tables, all set up for a feast. Towards the front of the hall, a dance floor had been constructed complete with flashing lights and disco balls, with giant speakers set up on either end. Where the professor's normally sat was now a stage, complete with the best DJ in the wizarding world, Finestra.

"Oooooh don't you look all fancy? Looks like someone is dressing to impress!" Alice giggled.

"Very funny Longbottom. Anyway don't get used to it, as soon as summer starts it's pj's and gym leggings for an entire 6 weeks."

"Well I guess I'll have to enjoy it whilst it lasts then, won't I?"

"And on that note, dance with me?" I held out my hand which she proceeded to take.

"Why of course, my darling." She giggled, and we were off.

A good hour of whirling and swirling later we collapsed onto two chairs, sweaty messes. The girls in my dorm would have to touch up my make up if they still wanted that picture.

"Oh my gosh I'm famished, I feel like I haven't eaten anything in about a year."

"Alice, we had full roast for lunch only 5 hours ago."

"5 hours is a lifetime to a fly though Rosie."

In my exhausted state I concurred. And besides, I too was starving. Then as if by magic food appeared on all the tables.

It was about five full plates of food, 3 of which were piled high with profiteroles, twenty songs and uncountable stolen glances later he approached me. I wasn't shocked exactly, nor was I disgusted, surprisingly. I was more intrigued if anything. This thought alone was enough to set off alarm bells, but thanks to my expert charms skills, I'd been drinking spellmade wine for the better part of three hours and hence those alarm bells were drowned out by the deafening beats being thrown down by my fellow classmates.

"I heard you're who to come talk to about certain contraband that's been floating around."

Looking up through my lashes, for the first time that night I found myself face to face with Malfoy, who might I add, was looking particularly tasty in his muggle tux. I stood up, wondering why he wasn't wearing wizarding robes like the rest of the boys, and wondering how I could ask such a question without bringing to attention the fact that I'd even noticed his appearance.

"I might be, depends who's asking." For a reason I could not fathom, my voice came out deeper than I expected, a fact which showed on my face almost immediately. Smirking wider, I did my best to hide my surprise, rationalising that it was probably a mixture of muggle alcohol and my new badass role as Hogwarts underage alcohol smuggler.

 _I should totally come up with a codename for myself._

"Come on Red, surely friends," he paused, "ish, get a free pass?"

I gave him one of those eyebrow raised, full body looks, taking the time to painstakingly drag my eyes from his too-handsome head down to his ridiculously shiny designer shoes and back up.

"And what makes you think I'm your guy?" I questioned.

"I saw you wave your wand over the Gryffindor boys' goblets not five minutes ago, Weasley please?"

He held out his goblet of water. I could see his brain working to figure out my angle. Hell, if he works it out, can he let me know?

"Hmmm," I murmured, pretending to think but really just taking the time to revel in holding all the cards. "Friends-ish have to earn it."

I smirked, before turning and heading back towards the dance floor, being careful to walk one foot in front of the other, the way Dom had taught me last summer.

It must have been less than 5 minutes later I was accosted on the dance floor, two hands grabbed my waist and spun me away from the dance circle I was in and before I knew it, I was dancing with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Instinctively my hands reached out to steady myself, after the amount of wine I'd consumed, spinning was a dangerous move. And there I was, hands clutching pathetically on to Malfoy's chest.

"I would say that I'd write your next two essays for you, but seeing as there's no way you wouldn't get caught out for a significant improvement in your grades, how about I carry all your books for you next term?"

I gave him my best drunk attempt at a withering stare, but unfortunately my brain and mouth had decided not to work together and hence I found a string of words leaving my lips that I definitely did not authorise.

"Make it the whole year and you got yourself a deal."

Deciding to just go with this new, uber confident me, I shook my head slightly, and smiled inwardly as I realised the perfect opportunity to get my own back.

"I will warn you, it tastes kind of gross."

"I'll take my chances." He murmured, his eyes stuck on mine.

 _Since when were Malfoy's eyes so pretty?_

 _Wow. This sure was a whole lot of eye contact happening right now. Definitely do not have weird fluttering things in stomach. And if I did, they'd only be there because I ate about a hundred profiteroles._

I murmured a quick spell under my breath and tapped the goblet with my wand.

"Best down it in one."

I bit my lip and fluttered my eyelashes, internally praising Dom for the flirting tips. This was too easy.

I allowed myself one last revel in his beautiful face before nodding at him to drink.

He then tipped his head back, finishing the glass in one big gulp. His face then screwed up.

"Water." He gasped. "Please."

This was followed by a lot of coughing. At this point my calm façade dropped and it was all I could do not to double over with laughter.

As he looked up, I managed to don a look of confusion. I took the goblet from his hand, lifted it to my nose and sniffed.

"Ooops," I simpered innocently, like I'd seen muggle girls do in movies. Biting my lip once again, I let out a small sigh.

"That must have been the spell for vinegar instead of wine, my bad."

"Weasley, you conniving basta-"

I never got to hear the end of that sentence, however I had a pretty good idea of where it was going, due to Al and Blaise bouncing (literally) over, and embracing us in what could only be described as a sweaty hug, kangaroo style. Apparently bouncing was contagious however, as less than a second later we all had our arms around each other and were jumping up and down to the beat.

"ROOOOOOSE! SCOOOORPIUS! ISN'T THIS AMAZING?" Al yelled.

I figured the grin on my face as we jumped higher and higher was a good enough response. This _was_ amazing. I didn't even let the slightly exhilarating yet simultaneously sinister voice in my ear ruin my mood.

"This isn't over Weasley." Scorpius growled.

I winked in response and minutes later danced my way out of the circle that had started to form around us. I thought it safest to distance myself from Malfoy as soon as possible, plus I had a hankering for more profiteroles and no matter what beautiful wizard I was in a weird flirty, hate match with, they'd always come second to that heavenly pastry chocolatey confection.

Side note: for those of you wondering, yes, dancing away feels _so_ badass.

* * *

 **A/N: So I skipped a year, I had plans to write a few filler scenes but I wasn't happy with the result. Don't hold me to this, but this should be the biggest time gap - I wrote a lot of my favourite scenes in a mismatched order so unraveling them has been a bit of a task and sometimes filling the gaps in between hasn't flowed. Hopefully, as readers, this won't matter!**

 **I hope you're all having a fab 2019 so far! Thanks for reading x**


	4. The Burger

**The day after the after OWLs party**

Feeling more than a bit delicate, I made slow, careful progress down the stairs to breakfast. As my aching feet carried me down the seemingly endless flight of stairs that lead directly to the emporium of hash browns and baked beans, my mind began to wander.

The last conversation, of sorts, between Malfoy and myself had ended with me jiving away, leaving him in my dust. The next hour then consisted of Ally, Maddy and myself downing another goblet full each of my bootleg wine, and screaming our heads off to whatever track was being blasted out of the giant speakers on the walls.

However, there were several repetitive events that potentially needed bookmarking and revisiting later when I was less 'woo girl' and more 'what the damn hell girl'. Throughout the night, no matter which corner of the dance floor I was tearing up, I was on the receiving end of more than a few heated glances.

Now I've been in direct contact with Malfoy operating around women, and if I wasn't mistaken, his facial expression was almost an exact replica of his 'I'm just biding my time before I hit on you' gaze. Last night this had evoked all sorts of crazy reactions which I'm outwardly blaming entirely on the booze however privately I admit that at least 10% of my actions had literally nothing to do with my inebriated state.

Over the course of the night, my portfolio of idiotic responses to catching Malfoy's gaze were as follows; several 'slut drops' as they had be coined by muggles, a full song of dancing with my eyes closed, lips pouted and sexy booty swaying mode fully engaged, and perhaps the biggest and most surprising reaction came in the form of an unsuspecting Hufflepuff who I believe to be called Seb.

After months since my last moderately intimate encounter with another human being of the male variety and taking into account my level of intoxication, I admit it probably wasn't my finest hour, but Merlin did it feel good.

Having had a more sober moment to reflect on last night's happenings I will admit, jumping on the nearest boy to ignore the warm fluttery feeling being caused by a completely different boy probably wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done but come on, I definitely deserved a little fun.

To be honest, cutting loose like I did last night, made me excited for a summer filled with considerably less drama. A full six weeks to spend laughing, reading for pleasure and competing with Ally and Malfoy to see who could restrain from gagging the longest as our resident lovebirds attempted to eat each other's tonsils and only ever come up for breath to call each other cutesy nicknames like 'love bunny' and 'strawberry sweetums'.

Well this was my wish until the weirdest breakfast of my life happened, and this was quite a coveted title with some pretty steep competition. Namely, the time my Grandad Arthur set Uncle Harry's hair on fire in an unfortunate encounter with a waffle iron and the time James and Fred jinxed Mum's cat so it could fly. Not to mention the horrible day I've now titled the 'dawn of the dreaded toast'.

Upon arriving at the entrance of the hall, I noticed all of my friends were sat at the Slytherin table. Growling under my breath, I reigned in any excess feelings and stomped my way over to my last choice of table. Al waved at me, but apparently he was not the only one to notice my entrance. Wolf whistles from the boys in Hufflepuff ensued. I contemplated giving them the finger, but I realised I didn't care, nor did I have the energy. I settled for rolling my eyes at them, deciding that maybe the Slytherin table wasn't the worst place to lick my wounds and suffer my hangover after all.

Little did I know, the moment I sat down, I'd eat those words.

"Looks like our Rosie has a few fans." Blaise grinned, clearly very amused by the whole situation.

"Mmhm yes, it appears sticking your tongue down someone's throat is the first step on the road to fame." I deadpanned back.

The two Al's chuckled at this, Ly didn't realise I'd even arrived as he was too busy sticking his tongue in Maddy's ear. Yes you heard correct, _ear snogging,_ and it wasn't even 10 in the morning. She's one of the best people I know, but together they seriously repulse me. She was giggling but I'm assuming it had nothing to do with my brilliant wit.

"Touché." Blaise responded, a playful smirk gracing his face as he raised his glass of pumpkin juice to his lips.

"You have to tell us everything Rosie." Ally said excitedly. "I tried to get you to talk when you got back last night but you were so out of it."

 _Ugh._

"No she absolutely does no- Hold up, you didn't go back with Alice?"

 _Double ugh._

"Calm down Al, Rose doesn't need some form of virginity police protecting her purity. She can handle herself, right Rosie?"

This obviously caught the attention of those otherwise engaged, cough Maddy, cough Lysander. Seriously, how sex obsessed can you get?

I also happened to notice out of the corner of my eye that Malfoy had become uncommonly silent and focused on his food, moving the same piece of bacon around his plate with his fork.

"Rosie had SEX?" Maddy gasped.

 _Triple ugh._

Glaring at Blaise, I balled my fists on the table.

"Oh my god!"

"What was it like?"

"Our little Rosie, a WOMAN!"

 _Why were my friends so awful?_

"For _fucks_ sake guys, I did _not_ have sex."

Al, who'd previously been hiding his eyes in his hands, perhaps for fear I'd get up and do a demonstration, peeked through his fingers and let out a sigh of relief.

"We just -"

I paused a moment to try to figure out how to explain why I hadn't made it back to my dorm until the early hours of the morning, but then something weird happened. I caught Malfoy's gaze for the first time that morning, and like I mentioned earlier, 10% of the reactions came from sober Rose.

"We just went to third base."

 _WHAT?!_

This was also the reaction from the majority of my friends, all except Al who went back to hiding behind his hands, and Malfoy who'd gone back to frowning at the remnants of breakfast on his plate.

I shrugged and started buttering my toast.

I didn't speak much after this, shrugging off questions with a promise to tell the girls all the details later. I excused myself after two bites of toast, due to the bile rising up in my throat that I knew in my gut was only partly down to the hangover.

* * *

 **Later, back in the girl's dorm**

I woke up to the slam of our bedroom door and a chorus of "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie!"

Then before I had time to protest, they girls had slithered under my sheets and cosied up next to me.

"Tell us _everything!"_

I groaned, pulling the sheets over my head and murmured something incoherent.

"What?"

They both squeaked enthusiastically, pulling the sheet off my head.

I lay there, looking at each of them in turn, feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second.

"I lied." I whispered.

This was followed with several confused glances until finally Mads spoke up.

"You lied?"

I nodded, brow creased and biting my lip.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I moaned, in a thwarted attempt to pull the sheets over my head again.

"It just came out."

"So if you didn't go to third base, where did you go?" Now it was Maddy's turn to look worried.

"We made out at the party, then ended up in an alcove somewhere a few floors up, and then I…"

I trailed off.

"Rose?"

"I fell asleep."

"You- err you fell asleep?"

"Yes."

"After you made out?"

"No."

"Wha- ohhhh."

Realisation hit them at the same time which was, unfortunately for my pride, immediately followed up with hysterical laughter.

Alice was sat up, clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes, whereas Mads literally fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

"You," Ally spluttered, "Are the most ridiculous person in the world Rose Weasley. I mean how is it even possible to fall asleep mid snog?"

Having slept off most of my hangover, and watching my two best friends gasp for air, I was beginning to see the funny side.

"Oh trust me, it's possible." I smiled as I too gave way to the laughter.

* * *

Later, when I was alone with my thoughts, I decided that the uncontrollable 10% of my brain could not be trusted and the only solution I could think of was to do my best to avoid Malfoy over summer. Surely two months apart would rid me of any of this weirdness.

* * *

 **First week of summer**

My Malfoy free summer has failed.

In fact it has epically failed. I was hiding out in my room when I received an owl at my window from Alice asking me to dinner with the gang. Apparently she'd found this "hella amazing" (her words) diner that served the best burgers in the whole world and I just simply had to try them.

How inconsiderate, right? It's like she doesn't even know I'm trying to avoid Malfoy. I mean, even if I did make the executive decision not to tell anyone, surely as my best friend, she should just know.

I debated not going, but I figured that would just cause more harm than good. Never in a million years would Rose Weasley miss out on a trip to sample what has been dubbed by a very reliable source as the "best burger in existence". People would think I died.

On meeting up with the gang on the edge of wizarding London, nothing of note happened, and for the smallest of moments, I convinced myself that perhaps today would go smoothly. That perhaps the weird breakfast was in fact the anomalous situation and not the beginning in a series of awkward and unsettling events.

Then of course, I tripped over my own feet and fell face first into the person in front of me, my arms grabbing onto their waist to prevent myself colliding with the pavement. Twelve pounds of nothing to those who can guess who happened to be the owner of said waist.

 _Of course it was Scorpius sodding Malfoy._

I grumbled to myself as I used his back to levy myself into an upright position, muttered a gruff apology as I went.

He turned his head, briefly towards me and without the attention of any of our friends, he smirked,

"Can't keep your hands off me, ey Weasley?"

I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

 _Fucking fuck. These burgers better be worth it._

* * *

"This is ridiculous." I groaned, my stomach gurgling as if to join in on the protest.

It was pouring with rain and we were standing slap bang in the middle of muggle London outside what was a very clearly closed diner. Ally, Al and Blaise were peering through the windows as if to magically make the diner open.

 _Ha magic, my old friend._

I believe I have actually forgotten what warmth feels like. This is England in the middle of summer for those of you that don't know, the little warmth here is lasts a maximum of a week and the rest of the time it rains cats and freaking dogs.

"Rose!" Maddy suddenly shrieked, "you're shivering, OH MY MERLIN! Guys she has hypothermia! Everyone huddle!"

"Maddy I'm fi-"

But of course this fell on deaf ears and the next thing I knew I was in the centre of a circle of idiots, minus one idiot in particular who was choosing to stand behind the boys and hence away from making contact with me. This made my insides feel momentarily funny, but I ignored it. Choosing instead to laugh at my stupidly wonderful group of pals.

Disbanding minutes later when we'd all dissolved in giggles from Blaise cracking various penguin jokes.

"Still feeling cold Rosie?" Blaise managed to sputter out, through the laughter.

"A little," I responded, hoping to follow up with a plea to get out of this horrible weather as soon as possible, but not before he could respond.

"I bet you Scorpius could cure that in a flash."

Blaise snorted, probably marvelling at his magnificent wit. I could see the other stifling laughs, but they at least managed to look guilty whilst doing so.

You know when you're trying to look anywhere but at one particular point how you always end up looking exactly where you are trying not to? Well this situation is exactly like that. And _that_ was staring right back at me.

"She wishes." The corners of his lips turning upwards into his trademark smirk.

This just encouraged more laughter from the gang, this time not as stifled.

That was the thing about my friends, you could go from loving them to hating them in a matter of minutes. It was normally a trait I was proud of, and I'd even say most of the time I was a major contributor, but roles reversed, it was very annoying.

I averted my eyes, unsure where to look as the bright red warmth flooded my cheeks once again. Pulling my jumper down over my hands and balling my fists. I decided this must be my punishment for attempting to flirt with him at the ball, and it was horrible.

But why was it horrible? Nothing had ever happened between Malfoy and myself, so why did it have to be weird all of a sudden?

Worried I was about to fall down a mental rabbit hole, I decided, much to the appreciation of my ever growling stomach, to change the subject back to the reason for our outing.

"Let's head out onto the high street, I'm sure somewhere near here will serve food."

I turned and walked away, leaving no room for protestors.

A dismayed looking Alice ran to catch up with me.

"I really thought this was the one Rosie." She sighed.

I held out my arm to embrace her in a half hug as we walked, making a sympathetic 'aw' noise.

"I know you did sweetie, but there will be other burgers."

"But how can you be so sure?" She whined dramatically.

"Because there always are." I pondered, avoiding turning around to meet the eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

* * *

"Best. Burger. Ever." Alice moaned.

"AllyPally, maybe stop with the sex noises, it can't be that goo- Holy Mother of Merlin that hits the spot."

"Maybe we should leave you girls alone, yeah?"

"Oh if you wouldn't mind Al, I'm having a moment here." I replied, whilst simultaneously licking sticky barbecue sauce off my fingers.

A few moments of silence followed, punctured only by the occasional moan, as we all tucked into our respective food. Well, all bar Maddy and Ly, they insisted on feeding each other forkfuls of their meals, complete with a commentary of how good it tasted followed by a choice nickname.

I was about to roll my eyes and get back to enjoying the food that was equal parts on my plate and on my face, when I looked across and noticed Malfoy do just that. Fortunately, I was agile enough in the eye rolling department to quickly and discretely turn my half-baked eye roll into another gratifying moan complete with closed eyes.

 _Saved it._

* * *

 **Albus's POV**

 _Is Rose having a stroke?_

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

"Would you guys judge me if I ordered seconds?" Alice grinned, wiping her face.

"Alice, as your friend, it's my duty to remind you of the great food coma of Christmas in fourth year."

"And whilst I'm grateful to you for that Rosie, I uphold my right to pay no attention whatsoever." The brunette giggled.

The was followed by Blaise standing up and shouting across the restaurant,

"Another for the lady!"

This led to several eye rolls from further down the table and Al head-butting the table, from what I can only presume to be embarrassment at being associated with such hooligans.

Whilst everyone (including me) was distracted with the excitement of muggle dining, I felt a soft yet deliberate pressure travel from my ankle up to my knee.

Eyes wide at the sudden contact I immediately started choking on my final bite of burger.

This lead to a different version of the hypothermia incident, and ended with Lysander administrating the Heimlich manoeuvre whilst Maddy screamed and pretty much everyone else watched on in shock.

We got asked to leave after that, but not before Alice ordered two more burgers to go.

* * *

"Why did you guys let me eat so much? I feel 9 months pregnant." Alice moaned, clutching her stomach and collapsing backwards onto the sofa. We'd had to retreat back to the Potter's, as it was the closest, when Alice announced she might throw up.

Al and Blaze were sprawled out on the floor playing Wizard's Chess. Maddy and Ly had disappeared whilst we were waiting for Ally's takeaway order to be cooked. That left Malfoy. Take one guess at what that git was doing.

He was fucking reading. I know, the nerve of it! Literally the a-hole was sat on the sofa, ignoring the wails of a stuffed Alice, and the trash talk coming from the boys on the floor, completely immersed in his own world.

I felt the rage building up inside me, as for the reason why I'm not quite sure, but something about the situation was off. It was like he was taunting me.

I was brought back to the real world with a pillow pelted at my head.

"Merlin Rosie, you look like you're about to spit fire."

I shook my head, as if it were an etch-a-sketch and I was trying to clear my thoughts, and turned back towards Alice, but not before noticing the hint of a smirk growing on his face.

 _Dammit._

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
